A boost circuit, which generates a boosted voltage for driving an electromagnetic fuel injection valve of an internal combustion engine, has been known. PTL 1 discloses a technique of protecting an FET from damage caused by overheating by detecting a temperature of the FET, configured to generate a boosted voltage using a thermistor.